Malfoy for the Win
by SenoReadahSexi
Summary: The girls skip dinner for some much needed alone time. Too bad Malfoy interupts... or maybe not. Also remember not to judge a story too harshly by its summary!


Well, we wrote this at about 4 in the morning so please don't be too harsh.

**Malfoy for the Win**

**When Luna's full pink lips met the lush glossed divineness of Hermione's. Malfoy's cock jumped to attention. Neither girl knew that when they'd come to Hermione's room for some alone time they had accidentally trapped Malfoy behind the drapes. He'd snuck into Gryffindor to hear the latest gossip on Harry while playing a prank on him and Ron. When Hermione and Luna turned down the corridor, knowing she would call him out he jumped into the nearest room. **_**My bloody luck I'd pick hers,**_** he thought as the girls strolled into the room. **_**Although, this seems to be turning out for the best,**_** thought Draco as a moan from Luna drew his attention back to the room.**

**Hermione and Luna had changed positions laying on the bed heavily making out. Every slip of their pink tongues in and out of each others mouths made Malfoy's dick grow harder. Luna's hand drifted to Hermione's breasts gliding gently over them to the tie at her neck. Quick and graceful Hermione's tie was on the floor and the first two buttons of her shirt were undone.**

_**Damn where's a camera when you need one?**_** Draco concluded.**

**Luna's hand slid into Hermione's blouse and the snogging intensified to a crescendo of moans and the sounds that accompany making out. A sudden knock at the door stopped everything.**

**Draco made sure he was completely concealed behind the drape not even daring to breathe in the deep silence.**

"**shit!" said Hermione quickly trying to re-tuck her shirt, tidy her hair, and button her top in the meter from her bed to the door. "Luna grab a book" she hissed.**

**Luna complied scrambling a bit to grab a book on the floor. As she opened the book there was another loud knock at the door.**

**Hermione took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair and slowly opened the creaky door.**

"**Bloody hell Ginny! You scared the piss outta me. We agreed that if we didn't make our meetings on time we were out. Nearly gave me a heart attack," Hermione said as she turned from the door heading back to the bed while undoing her top button again.**

"**I woulda been on time but Harry keeps trying to get in my pants. I would never miss this." Ginny interjected as Hermione and Luna made eyes at each other.**

**Luna tossed the **_**Quibbler**_** she had been 'reading' to the floor.**

**Hermione jumped to the bed locking lips with Luna. Ginny followed tossing her robe and books to the floor, near Hermione's tie, then joined them on the bed. Luna turned and began to kiss Ginny first on the neck working her way to Ginny's lips. Hermione took her shirt off and began to unbutton Luna's. Letting it fall open to reveal a lavender corset top lined with black ribbon.**

**Malfoy let out a sigh. Hermione turned, "did you hear something?" she asked scanning the room.**

**Luna turned on a gasp "it was probably Ginny. I've got her randy. Care to rejoin us?"**

**Hermione giggled and stood to remove her skirt proving her sheer red bra had matching panties.**

**Malfoy's cock trembled with desire but he knew if he revealed himself now they'd throw him out and he would never see if Ginny had as great taste in lingerie as Luna and Hermione. Just the thought dampened the tip of his sex and watching all this girl on girl was enough to build him for a good shagging. Too much more and he would reach full orgasm just from watching. All he could think was that there were fates far worse than this.**

**Turning his attention back to the girls he took in the scene. Luna and Hermione were both down to their skivvies and focusing on Ginny now. The thong that matched Luna's corset framed her arse nicely and the corset made her breasts look fantastic as she leaned down to kiss Ginny's expectant lips, their hair mingled, red and white, beautifully contrasting like the three girls personalities.**

**Hermione slid into the kiss with Luna and Ginny, their lips and tongues meeting, all three moaning with pleasure. Luna's hands slipped the buttons free on Ginny's shirt while Hermione pushed her skirt up her waist. Ginny was wearing a pair of dark Slytherin green silk panties and no bra at all. Luna flicked her tongue over Ginny's tight pink nipple while Hermione teased her way up the redhead's thighs with kisses.**

**Ginny turned her hips up to meet Hermione's caress. As Luna played gently with Ginny's nipples, sucking, pulling, licking, and nibbling the pink tips. Ginny let out her pleasure on a half sigh half moan.**

**Hermione began to suck Ginny's sex through the silk panties.**

**Ginny grabbed Luna's hair and pulled their faces together in a passionate kiss as Hermione slipped Ginny's panties down her legs pulling her stockings off with the underwear. Discarding them on the floor Hermione moved meeting Ginny's bare glistening sex with a quick flick of her pink tongue.**

**Ginny's moan of pleasure was swallowed by Luna's fiery kiss. Her hands roamed aimlessly on Luna's body while she came closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.**

**Draco completely forgot about hiding too caught up in watching the three girls work each other. It was without a doubt one of the sexiest things he had witnessed in his entire life.**

**His dick strained, rubbing against the zipper of the trousers painfully. No matter how much rearranging he did the discomfort was still there. He needed his pants off.**

**Ginny squirmed with pleasure as Hermione's lips and tongue fluttered all over her moist sex. She moaned into Luna's mouth and dug her nails into Luna's hips as the first orgasm hit her hard. She writhed and moaned but neither girl stopped. They kept her in bliss for eternity.**

**Malfoy let out a groan as he thought of being in Ginny's position.**

**Hermione stopped abruptly. Her brown eyes flickering over to meet Draco's cold grey eyes, but something was off. These typically cold eyes were bright with desire, he liked what he saw.**

**As Ginny came back down to Earth she realized something was off instead of continuing Luna and Hermione had both froze. She sat up and saw Malfoy crouched by the drapes.**

"**Draco Malfoy, you bloody pervert! I should kill you right now!" Hermione hissed her lips still glistening with Ginny's wetness.**

"**Oh bugger. Pity you're stopping. I didn't mean to break up your shag. Well, guess I better be, off gotta spread the word."**

"**You filthy wanker. You wouldn't dare!" spat Hermione. Luna sat silently on the bed gazing off while Ginny tried to catch her breath.**

**Luna's soft voice broke the silence, "well we could bargain. You have an asset we lack and we have something you clearly desire." she ended indicating his arousal with her eyes. "Perhaps we could strike a deal."**

"**My secrecy for inclusion?" Malfoy asked. His voice hoarse.**

"**Exactly."**

**Ginny, Hermione, and Luna exchanged looks, "do we have a deal Malfoy?" Luna questioned.**

"**Deal!" Malfoy came toward the bed his eyes burning with sexual desire. Hermione grabbed his tie pulling him against the bed.**

"**You'll have to lose the shoes," she said**

**Luna leaned up meeting his lips with her own while Hermione and Ginny worked together undressing him.**

**As the pile of clothes on the floor grew so did the intensity.**

**Luna and Ginny teased Malfoy's lips and cock getting him onto the bed where they wanted him.**

**Malfoy threw his head back as Luna began stroking his cock with her tongue, his arousal finally free from the constraint of his pants. The show before was enough that he was already on the brink. Ginny joined Luna, both girls teasing him with teeth and tongues as he came into Ginny's mouth.**

**While Malfoy climaxed Hermione tied his wrists to the headboard with a Slytherin tie to the right and Gryffindor to the left.**

**As he came back to reality he pulled with his arms trying to break free of the restraints.**

"**What the bloody hell Granger?"**

"**We just have to ensure our secret is safe. We need to leave you wanting more."**

**Luna straddled Malfoy's thighs sliding her thong to the side gently grazing her wet lips over the head of his cock. He strained harder against his restraints but soon gave up. Hermione ran her hand down his chest and leaned over his face, meeting his eyes her lips collided with Ginny's mere centimeters from his face. Just out of reach. As he saw their tongues breech each others lips while Ginny released the clasp on Hermione's bra his dick stiffened again. Back at full potential Luna slid him gently inside herself and began to ride him. Her long white curls falling over her shoulder as she got her rhythm.**

**Hermione and Ginny ran their hands, tongues, teeth, and lips up and down Draco's torso kissing, nibbling, and massaging as he came closer to another climax by the second. Right as he was about to cum Luna stopped on top of him.**

"**You'll wait for me." She said though her voice gave way to how close she was herself. **

**Malfoy threw his head back letting the orgasm continue to build up . After a few strokes in and out Luna and Malfoy screamed their releases in unison. Together, bucking and writhing in ecstasy. **

**His eyes came back to focus on quite a sight. Hermione's knees were planted on one side of his body her back arched across him where she was draped in Luna's arms, her eyes squeezed shut while Ginny ate her out. Sucking and pleasing the final player in their game. Malfoy watched from beneath them while Ginny and Luna did for Hermione what she had helped do for all of them. As he watched Hermione moan her delight he knew their secret was safe. He knew because he wanted his next time with them to end with him in her. **

**Ta-da! So this is our first try and reviews would be greatly appreciated 3**


End file.
